The Career Development Component of the Emory Molecular and Translational Imaging Center (EMTIC) is designed to provide systematic, interdisciplinary, and in-depth training to academic physician-scientists, clinician-investigators, and laboratory-based scientists who wish to dedicate their efforts to in vivo cellular and molecular imaging (ICMI) research in cancer for developing their research career in this area. The trainees could be young investigators who are at the beginning stage of their career or established investigators who would like to move into ICMI of cancer. We plan to enroll 1 trainee per year and train each trainee for 2 years. In the training period, trainees will have 50% salary coverage through the EMTIC to have protected time for career development. The training program will be administered by a Career Development Steering Committee and supported by a strong educational and research environment and a productive, interdisciplinary mentoring team. Interdisciplinary by design, our training will include 3 major areas: imaging methodology, biology, and clinical application. Specific training will include didactic coursework, seminars, clinical rotation, mentored research and NIH grant writing. The overall goal of our proposed Career Development Program is to provide trainees with an interdisciplinary background and integrated research experience to prepare them for successful research careers in ICMI.